Certain illnesses, such as bronchiolitis, can afflict individuals of a younger age and those with diminished immune systems. Bronchiolitis and other respiratory ailments can often be recurring and can last for an extended period of time. Additionally, these respiratory ailments can be highly contagious, such that they may spread rapidly through various geographic locations at any one time. Additionally, children with chronic illnesses suffer longer and more severe symptoms than otherwise healthy children. Early detection of these ailments can facilitate closer healthcare monitoring and interventions which may decrease the duration and severity of symptoms. This may reduce the degree and/or rate of geographic spread and inform healthy or immunocompromised individuals about locations where various illnesses may be prevalent at a particular time.